Just another ordinary DAY
by jasadin
Summary: There are so many days that go by unnoticed. I don't want that to happen anymore.
1. A pirate's life for me

_Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, Valentines Day…_

_There are so many "special occasions" out there that are recognized globally, yet these are not the only days which I feel should be celebrated and supported. There are many 'days' and celebrations out there that are not even recognized on our calendars._

_So I have dedicated this series to all the lesser know days out there._

_AN: Each of these chapters is a new fic._

_

* * *

_

**THE PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME**

"Ahoy, there!"

"Avast!"

"Drink up me hearties!"

"Smartly, me lass."

"Grrrr, Argh"

"No, that wasn't quite right. You need to put more emphasis on the 'Gr' and you're rolling your R's too much."

"Oh, okay. How about this? Grrrrr!"

"Much better."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ahoy there, me hearties!"

"Shiver me timbers!"

"Do you think that perhaps we should be singing sea shanties?"

"Do you know any?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"Oh, well I guess that we can skip them this year. But we'll make sure to have learnt some before time."

* * *

Josh walked dejectedly into Leo's office, collapsing haphazardly onto the nearest chair. Leo watched him in silence for a minute before speaking.

"You do realise that this is all your fault, don't you?"

Josh looked up, startled. "My fault? What are you blaming me for? I had nothing to do with this!"

"This has your name written all over it." Josh cringed, not used to being under the full wrath of Leo's glare.

Desperately he tried to defend himself. "My name -? What! Leo! It's her! Completely her, I've been trying to stop it. But she just won't let up!"

Leo's shoulders slumped as he acknowledged what Josh was saying. He let out a long breath before speaking again.

"I know. It's the same with Margaret."

"All week…"

The two men sighed at the same time, Leo rubbing his head in frustration and Josh closing his eyes briefly, allowing his head to rest momentarily against him arm.

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Leo asked his deputy finally.

"Do? There's nothing I can do. As soon as I try and say anything to stop her she begins to call me 'bilge rat' or 'land lubber'!" Josh looked pained. "And I can't even begin to tell you how many times she's called me a 'scurvy dog'!"

"I can't say that you don't deserve whatever she calls you. After al, this is entirely your fault!"

"What, Leo! I've already told you. It's Donna, not me! I'm just a scurvy dog!"

"Yes, your assistant may have started this whole mess, but I like Donna, so I'm blaming you instead."

"You can't do that! And anyway, it wasn't Donna that started this nonsense; in fact it was YOUR assistant!" Josh accused, jumping out of his chair in outrage.

"Margaret? No, my assistant would never…. MARGARET!"

Margaret appeared at the door in a fluster.

"Who started this? Was it you or DONNA?" Leo asked her, emphasizing Donna's name, none to subtely, while glaring at her.

Josh began to protest but stopped as Leo's glower turned in his direction.

"Well? Which of you was it that started this ridiculous notion of speaking like pirates?"

Margaret's eyes were wide and she was wringing her hands nervously in front of her as she opened her mouth to speak.

Suddenly a booming voice called out at the opposite side of the room.

"Well me hearties, let's see what crawled out of the bung hole!"

Leo closed his, as if in pain, fists clenched tightly at his side. Getting his emotions under control, he looked up at the newcomer in the room and greeted him.

"Mr President."

THE END

* * *

In honour of:

**'International Talk like a Pirate Day' – September 19**

**Below is a summary of Dave Barry's 2002 article 'Arrrrr! Talk like a pirate -- or prepare to be boarded', which helps explain how it all began…**

John Baur and Mark Summers, came up with this idea a few years ago while playing racquetball. As so often happens, they began talking like pirates. And then it struck them: Why not have a day when EVERYBODY talks like a pirate? They decided that the logical day would be Sept. 19, because that -- as you are no doubt aware -- is Summers' ex-wife's birthday.

To prepare for _Talk Like a Pirate Day_, you should practice incorporating pirate terminology into your everyday speech.

Talking like a pirate will infuse your everyday conversations with romance and danger. So join the movement! On Sept. 19, do not answer the phone with ''hello.'' Answer the phone with ''Ahoy me hearty!'' If the caller objects that he is not a hearty, inform him that he is a scurvy dog (or, if the caller is female, a scurvy female dog).

For more info visit – talklikeapirate DOT COM


	2. The Latest Gomer

**THE LATEST GOMER**

"I don't know. I mean, it's new, he's new. But it just seems right, you know?"

Josh stopped in his tracks as he identified the voice that was speaking. Casually walking back a few steps he peered around the corner and instantly spotted her at the coffee cart, casually talking with Bonnie and Carol.

"So you really think that this is the one?" Bonnie asked her excitedly.

Donna's grin grew larger and she nodded once before being almost tackled by the two women who had lunged at her in their rush to congratulate her with enthusiastic bear hugs.

Josh moved back around the corner out of sight. Who was this new man of Donna's that had her thinking that he was "the one"? How had he not heard about him before now?

He had always carefully monitored all of Donna's dates with her gomers', making sure, that none of them ever got past that second date. Because everybody knew what happened on the third date.

It wasn't that he wanted Donna to be unhappy. Or that he was jealous in any way. He was protecting her. It was a dangerous world out there and Josh was just looking out for her, just like any boss would for his assistant.

Who was this gomer?

The question remained in Josh's mind all day, but as Donna prepared to leave that night he couldn't bring himself to ask who the mystery man was.

* * *

The next morning, Josh strode into the bullpen full of purpose. He would get Donna to tell him who this gomer of hers was. All he had to do was trick her into revealing it.

He greeted Donna with his usual "Good morning" as he sauntered past her desk into his office, knowing that she would follow right behind him.

"And how are you on this fine morning, Donnatella?" Josh grinned at her.

She looked at him strangely. "I'm fine. Considering it's 80'clock on a Sunday morning and I'm at work."

"That's good to here."

"Actually, Josh? There's something I wanted to talk to you about…" Donna told him hesitantly.

Well, that was easier than I imagined.

Josh hadn't even thought about Donna actually coming to him and telling him about her latest catch.

"I know that I'm meant to give you notice on these things but can I leave the office early today?" she asked him.

What? She wasn't supposed to say that. Leave early? It was unheard of! What possible reason could she have for leaving early?

The gomer.

It was him. He was taking Donnatella away.

"No, I'll need you here, to help with the thing." Josh told her coldly.

"Please." Donna began to pout, "I promise, I'll even start early tomorrow AND stay back late."

"Well tomorrow isn't any use to me. I need you today." Josh told her harshly.

"What is your problem? It's just one afternoon! I stay late every night, I work Sundays AND all holidays…"

"Well that's what happens when you have a job working in the White House."

"No. No it's not. No other assistant has to work the hours I work. Not even Margaret. So don't pull that crap with me. Okay, let me tell you how it is. I'm leaving today, a four sharp and there's nothing you can do about it!" Donna shouted before storming out of his office.

Josh sank back down into his chair. That hadn't gone exactly as planned. He'd just been a complete bastard to one of his closest friends and in doing it hadn't even found out anything about the latest gomer.

He'd have to think of something else.

* * *

Crouching low, Josh tried to keep his breathing as quiet as possible.

Okay, so it's wasn't the most intelligent thing he'd even done, but he had no choice. Donna had refused to speak to him all day, so there was no way that she would be revealing anytime soon, who her date for the night was.

This was why Josh had had to pull out the big guns. It was the only way.

Hiding under the counter in the kitchen and listening to Donna's conversation where she was sitting at the front table in the mess with Ginger.

"So Bonnie tells me that you think Dennis is the one. Is it true? I can't believe that you can tell so soon." Josh heard Ginger say.

"I know, I know. It's a little fast. But I know in my heart, that Dennis is the one for me. He doesn't yell at me or make me stay late…" Donna began to rant.

"Not like a certain boss?" Ginger smirked at her.

"Let's not talk about my ogre of a boss. Let's focus on happier things, like Dennis." Donna sighed blissfully.

That was all Josh needed to hear. Moving out from under the counter, ignoring the pain in his head, from where he had hit it, after jumping up so fast, he marched out of the kitchen and into the mess. Locating Donna, he grabbed her arm and began to pull her along with him, as he marched into his office.

"Josh, what the hell is the matter with you? Let me go!" Donna shrieked at him.

"You and I have some talking to do." Was all he responded, as he continued to drag her through the halls until they reached his office.

Pausing in the doorway, he had enough manners to step to the side and allow her to enter the room first.

"What was that about? Do you know how embarrassing that was for me, being dragged around by my boss? I'm not some toy that you can treat however you want Joshua!" she yelled at him, eyes blazing.

But Josh didn't acknowledge any of it.

"Who's Dennis?"

"What?" Donna stopped her rant to stare at him. "Dennis? You mean, that's what all this was about?"

"Who is he?" Josh stared at her undeterred.

"Have you been listening to my conversations Josh?" Donna had her fists clenched by her sides, her knuckles turning white from the tightness and Josh flinched, just thinking about the damage she would do to him if she actually decided to act upon her emotions and strike him.

"This is all because you're jealous of my new computer?"

"Yes. I think I have the right to know when my friend and assistant is going out with some gomer, who she has decided is ''the one' and sooooo much better that her evil boss who sucks the happiness out of everything!" Josh roared at her.

Donna just stood there staring at him, waiting.

"Wait." Josh frowned puzzled, "Did you say…?"

"Computer?" Donna asked him glaring, "Yes, I did. That's why I wanted to leave early today. I'm getting a new computer and I wanted to go pick it up this afternoon."

"Is the guy at the shop cute?" Josh asked her puzzled.

Donna's mouth fell open "I really don't know Josh, and to tell you the truth I don't care. Besides this is NONE of your business. I didn't tell you about Dennis the COMPUTER because I knew that you would think it was stupid getting worked up over a machine. But I have been saving for this for so long, and he really is the perfect computer. Not that you deserve to know any of this, after the way you've been treating me."

"Dennis is your computer?" Josh asked her eyes wide.

Donna couldn't help but let a giggle escape. "Yes Josh, he is." With that she turned and walked out of the room. Josh remained glued to the spot, shocked that he had been so wrong.

A few minutes later, Donna was back in his doorway, this time wearing her coat and carrying her purse.

"Josh?" she spoke getting his attention, "I'm leaving now, you know, to pick up my new GOMER and so that I don't kill you with a pen. I'll come in early tomorrow morning, just like I promised, and when I get here I expect there to be a large chocolate chip muffin sitting on my desk as an apology." With a quick grin she was gone.

* * *

The next morning Donna entered the office and made her way to her desk. A smile spread across her face when she saw what was sitting there.

A large chocolate chip muffin, a hot coffee and a new mouse pad, along with a note that said:

"_For your first date with Dennis."_

_

* * *

_

In honour of:

**Name your PC day – November 20**

For all the pleasure (and pain) your computer gives you. It's time you gave it a cool name.


	3. Useless Information

**"****Useless Information"**

"Josh, make sure you tell Toby before you go and brief CJ."

"Yes, Sir. Thankyou, Mr President." I say as I stand about to leave the room.

"Josh, don't leave just yet. You still have some time before your next meeting, why don't you stay and chat with Leo and I for a few minutes."

Stay and chat? That can't be good. What have I done now?

I send a questioning look Leo's way and he just shrugs at me.

Wow, maybe this is just a chat. I'm chatting with the President. Hmm.

"So, how are you Josh?" The President asks me. "Not working that assistant of yours too hard I hope. Donna's a sweet girl."

"The girl is a miracle. It's a wonder she's stayed with him this long, the hours he makes her work." Leo interjects "Even Margaret doesn't work as hard as Donna has too."

"What!" I don't work Donna too much!

"I don't make Donna work that much!" I protest weakly "Anyway, even if I do, she more than gets back at me with the useless information she spouts off at me each day. Honestly Sir, she's worse than you!"

Oh shit. I can't believe that I just said that to the President of the United States.

I glance at him quickly trying to gage his reaction. Leo is grinning widely, waiting to discover what my punishment will be. For the man I look to as a father figure, he's really not very nice.

'Don't worry Josh. I'm not going to do anything to you," The President tells me grinning "although I think that you should be more careful in the future about what you say to the man who has the secret service at his beck and call.'

'Yes, Mr President.'

Woah. That was a close one. I can't believe that he let me get out of it so easily!

"But you have given me an idea…"

What! I thought that I was free? No punishment. Isn't that what he said? He can't take it back now!

"Now what was it you were saying about Donna?" The President continues ignoring my protests, "That she is an intelligent young woman with a thirst for knowledge and that you are lucky to have her in your life. That's about right isn't it Josh?"

"Yes, Sir" I mumble. Great. What's he going to do? Make me give Donna the week off because I make her work too much? I can't cope without her for a week! The office would fall apart!

"You know… I think that it would amusing if Donna and I had a little game." The President muses.

A little game? What the-?

"CHARLIE!"

Wow. The President's shout is so much worse than mine; I have no idea why Donna complains as much as she does.

* * *

Wow. This is slightly overwhelming. Okay, incredibly overwhelming. 

I have no idea what went on with Josh and the President the other day, but he came back from his meeting to tell me that the President wanted to have a trivia contest with me. Me! Donnatella Moss from Wisconsin!

And so here I am. Standing in the oval office, silently freaking out.

The room looks completely different. There are flashing lights everywhere and actual buzzers as if we were on a real game show! The President "accidentally" told a few reporters what he was planning and soon all the major game shows were sending their equipment with the hopes that the President would use it. They've even let a few reporters into the room.

Somehow this has escalated into a full scale event and I'm caught in the middle. And it is ALL Joshua Lyman's fault. I'm going to kill him. I will wring his scrawny little neck…

Unfortunately for me, Josh has realised the injuries that I am planning on giving him, so he has been carefully avoiding me all day and even now if standing across the room, as far away from me as possible.

Oh G-d. It looks like they've finally finished setting everything up. Damn. I can't play a trivia competition against the President. He's one of the most brilliant men I've ever met. I think that I'm going to throw up!

* * *

This whole thing is completely insane, but it's the President's idea and you can't really say no to the President of the United States. 

So hear I am about to explain the rules to the President and Donna, who are standing in front of their buzzers. The room does look quite spectacular, although I'm not really sure that the oval office was the best place for this…

Okay, onto the rules.

"Hello, I'm your host today Charlie Young. Now, I'm going to explain the rules of the game, so that there is absolutely no confusion." I announce to the room, looking around to make sure that everyone is listening. Donna looks a bit green, but I continue on as I notice Josh approach her with a glass of water.

"I will say a word, for example 'whale'. If you know any trivia relating to whales you hit your buzzer. The contestant whose buzzer lights up first will then share their answer with the group."

"Our panel of judges," I motion towards CJ, Toby and Sam who are seated at the side of the room, looking extremely disgruntled at having to participate at all. "will then decide whether your answer is acceptable. If they all agree then the contest will receive a point."

"Now before we begin round one, I will give you an example of correct and incorrect answers. If the key word was 'whale', an acceptable answer would be for example, the type of whale which appeared in 'Finding Nemo' or the water temperature a certain species of whale can live in."

Josh continues for me. "An incorrect response would be telling us that the director of 'Finding Nemo' was born blind."

A buzz's echoes around the room loudly.

"Yes, Mr President" I ask, refraining from rolling my eyes.

"Actually Charlie the Director of Finding Nemo, Andrew Stanton, was not born blind." The President informs me and then turns to smirk at Donna.

Oh joy. This is going to be a blast.

* * *

Donna has her hand raised politely. I resist the urge to laugh, in fear that she will castrate me like she threatened me earlier. 

"Yes Donnatella?"

A glare.

Great, my assistant hates me and wants to perform actions of bodily harm on me. This isn't even my fault! It's the President's, not that I can say that out loud. As much as I feel sorry for Donna, I wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now.

With a huge sigh, she finally asks me her question.

"How will you know that the trivia we give is correct?"

Good question. They could be making it all up. Hey, I've never thought about that before. All these years, perhaps Donna has been giving me false trivia! I know that I complain about it all the time, but I actually pass this trivia onto people. I use it against other politicians sometimes! Is she telling me….?

I look at her and find her smirking at me. Okay, I'm pretty sure that she just said that to scare me, but from now on I'm double checking everything she tells me.

Fortunately Charlie has an answer for her.

"We have a scribe in the room." he begins. We do?

"The information you give us will be given to volunteers who will check up on your facts."

Okay, this is getting a little out of hand. Okay, this is INSANE!

This isn't really a game show. It's just the President wanting to show off!

Oh well. I'm not going to speak up. I don't want to get sucked into this little game.

* * *

Okay, I'm feeling slightly faint now. Josh brought me some water, which calmed my stomach a little bit. It would have been mortifying to throw up in the Oval Office. 

Okay. Must concentrate. The game is about to begin.

"Card." Charlie says.

Ummm, what? Oh, damn. I hit my buzzer. Yes, fine. Really slow reaction.

The President obviously beat me. What's he saying?

"In every deck of cards," The President is informing us "the King of Hearts is sticking his sword through his head. That's why he is often called the Suicide King."

What? That's not trivia! That's common knowledge! He can't get a point for that.

I watch as CJ, Toby and Sam all nod. Okay, fine. So the score is 1 – 0.

It doesn't matter that my so called "friends" have betrayed me for the President of the United States. I'll show them all. I'm going to win this game, not I'm going to do it using REAL trivia. I'm pulling out the big guns. But I won't be too hard on him. After all his IS the President.

As soon as Charlie says "Band-Aid" I hit my buzzer as hard as possible.

What? President Bartlet beat me again? But I'm sure that I was faster that time.

Damn. I had a good one for that too.

And this continues on for the next four turns.

What is happening? I'm sure that I beat the President at least two of those times. I know some good answers, but I'm positive that I'm hitting my buzzer faster than he is.

* * *

Something fishy is going on. 

The President has just won the first six questions of the game.

At first it was understandable. Donna had gone white with terror and didn't seem to understand that the game has started.

But by question three, she had a determined look in her eye. And I am positive that she hit the buzzer faster than the President on at least two occasions.

Wait a minute…

He wouldn't dare…

"I'm sorry," I announce to the room "can we stop the proceedings for a minute?" Everyone looks puzzled, but I don't care. I'm the host, they go by MY rules.

"Both contestants please step away from your buzzers."

The President and Donna both take a step back. Donna looks confused, but the President, I'm positive that I saw a flash of guilt cross over his face.

"Josh?" I ask "Would you please go and press each of the buzzers in turn?"

He looks at me strangely but complies nonetheless.

He hits the Presidents buzzer. It once again echoes around the room and his lights flash wildly. Josh then moves onto Donna's buzzer. He hits it once.

Nothing.

He presses it again.

Nothing.

I think that we have discovered our problem.

"Sir?" I ask my boss, hoping that he doesn't fire me, after I turn him in.

"Yes?" The President's trying to look innocent, eyes wide. He really looks as guilty as they come. The only two people I know who can pull off the innocence thing are Zoey and Donna. If it had been her, she may have gotten away with it. Although, I'm sure the President would have voiced his opinion's at not winning points. Unlike Donna, who just seemed confused that her buzzer wasn't flashing first.

Donna gasps.

Yes, she's no longer confused. She knows exactly what the President has done.

Donna is looking at the President in horror, a look of betrayal on her face. "Mr President!"

That time, it was definitely an expression of guilt. He actually looks slightly sheepish.

"Josh?" I ask again "Would you please plug Donna's buzzer in properly."

I sigh.

"We're going to have to start again."

* * *

I can't believe that the President would go to such lengths to ensure that he would beat Donna! And she looked so betrayed. At least I was able to make sure that her buzzer is properly plugged in this time. 

Wait, she's speaking. What's she saying?

"Charlie, don't worry." Donna was saying "we can continue playing. I can still win without cheating" She looked pointedly at the President. "And to think, I had been going to go easy on you!"

That's my girl.

Okay, so she seems to have recovered nicely. She's joking around a bit. I think that the President is also glad that she's okay. He looked extremely upset when he realised that he had been the one to put that look of betrayal on my Donnatella's face.

The President scoffs at her.

"Yeah? You do your best Donnatella."

If we weren't standing in the Oval Office I would laugh. It's almost like a showdown.

"You bet your sorry ass I'm going to beat you!" Donna throws back at him.

Oh shit.

What did she just say! Oh no, she looks terrified I think she's going to cry, she's already started babbling.

"Oh, Mr President I'm so sorry!"

Donna's making a run for the door. Fortunately I'm close by so I move quickly to block her exit. Unfortunately for both of us, Donna is not looking where she's going and she almost knocks us both off our feet.

Now she looks mad at me, although tears are running down her face. It's easy to see how mortified she is at what she said to the President.

Now she's hissing at me to let her go. But the President motions for me to bring her over to him.

I wipe the tears from her face and putting my arm around her, before walking her over to where the President is standing in the middle of the room.

"Mr President, I'm so sorry." She tells him again. "I'll go clean out my desk at once."

I look at her in shock. But the President ignores her words and begins speaking to her.

"Hmmm, I think that I now understand what Abby alluding to now. Does this by any chance have anything to do with confusing Jed and Mr President?"

I'm confused but I see a smile appear on Donna's face.

"I must say Donnatella. I find it a refreshing change of pace. Nobody ever simply sees me as 'Jed' anymore. Even Leo." He grins at her. "So what do you say. We call it even, for both of our earlier actions? And you come back in here so that I may, what was it? 'Beat your sorry ass'?"

Okay. I just snickered and received a death stare from both Donna and the President. But really, what do they expect. The President just said 'ass'.

* * *

So, the President cheated, I told him that I would "beat his sorry ass". Yes, it was mortifying. But fortunately we were able to move past that. 

It's all much better now, especially as I really am beating him now that my buzzer has been fixed. Although I must say, out scores are relatively close.

But, YES! Score again for Donna!

Josh is jumping around like crazy cheering for me. I think he's feeling bad about getting me into this whole mess. I think that he may have also forgotten that we are in the Oval Office. President Bartlet's Oval Office.

Well the President has certainly realised and it looks as though he is about to remind Josh.

"Joshua? I think that perhaps you have become a bit confused about who you are supporting with all the jumping around your doing."

"No, Mr President." Josh says, "If I have to listen to her spout inane trivia everyday, there had better be some use for it. And I consider beating the President of the United States is a pretty good reason."

I'm not sure whether I want to hug him or kill him.

"Perhaps knowing that you have been invited, and when I say invited, what I really mean is ordered to attend talks with me everyday on topics of my choice, you will change your mind about you who support."

"Sir, either way you're going to force me to attend lectures against my will."

"Well, I do approve of loyalty" The President tells him, "although once again, maybe you have forgotten who I am…"

"No, Sir. I'm just hoping that if Donna wins, that maybe she'll see it as a good reason to bring me a cup of coffee."

I **knew **that he had an ulterior motive. Smug, egotistic bastard.

It serves him right that everybody in the room is now laughing at him.

"What? It's possible!" he protests

Charlie seems anxious to continue the game.

"Are we ready to continue? Well that brings us up to our next word. Coffee."

YES! This is so my question!

I consider saying the amount of times I've ever brought Josh coffee, but instead choose to go with…

"A Saudi Arabian woman can get a divorce if her husband doesn't give her coffee."

I send Josh a victorious smirk.

* * *

Finally we're up to the final round. This will be the real test. 

"We are now ready to progress to the final round. The scores are currently tied with each contestant on 35 points.

The rules are slightly different this time. Instead of giving us trivia, you will be answering questions. Is everyone ready?" I asked

At their nods, I began.

"How many rivets are there holding the Eiffel tower together?"

The President's buzzer lights up first.

"2.5"

"Correct"

I slowly make my way through the questions, with both Donna and the President answering an equal amount of questions, from the number of quarter-pounders which can be made from one cow to what was printed on the book held by the Statue of Liberty (July IV, MDCCLXXVI).

Nancy and Margaret did a great job getting the questions together.

I think that this is going to be a very close game.

* * *

I can't believe how well Donna's going! 

She's brilliant. I mean, I know that she's always going on about the oddest of things but the questions she knows the answers to…. It's insane.

I mean, what normal person could tell you that one cow makes 400 quarter pounders?

The scores are tied. I'm getting a bit nervous now, so I can't imagine how Donna must be feeling.

It's the tiebreaker question.

I look at the contestants; Donna's biting her lip and is staring at Charlie not blinking. The President is trying to remain confident but I can tell he's a bit nervous.

Here it comes, the last question.

"What is the art of stamp collecting?"

YES! What are the chances? It's Donna's question! Of all the things… I could just kiss Charlie!

But… What! What the hell?

She didn't…

The President…

Oh my God.

* * *

I know, I know. 

I just hope that I wasn't too obvious.

I mean of all the possible questions in the world that I could have received I had to get one about stamp collecting. Josh saw right through me.

Fortunately I was able to silence him with a glare. After all, he owes him. He was the one that got me into this mess.

I couldn't beat the President. It would have looked terrible for him. And he knew the answer. Even if I had tried to hit the buzzer faster, he still may have won.

It doesn't matter anyway. The President won. He won't lose anyone's respect.

I think that he too realizes what I did, because he gives me a knowing smile before shaking my hand.

* * *

Donna let the President win. I can't believe it. 

All this fuss and the whole thing was rigged anyhow.

Actually the President didn't seem to know that Donna was going to let him win. I swear I saw a tear in his eye when he realised what she had done.

Even after all this time, he is still surprised by our loyalty to him.

But now it's time for his revenge.

The President after insisting on giving a "Winner's speech", he just loves to be in the lime light, took over as host.

It seems this was his plan all along.

He now has the senior staff all lined up behind buzzers. I'm glad that we were sent extras.

It's amusing seeing the terror evident on their faces.

"So let's see how well you've been listening…" the President says grinning at his staff. "So tell me, how many rivets…"

The End.

* * *

In honour of: 

**National Trivia Day – January 4**

Trivia day is an opportunity for everyone to share those many little trinkets of knowledge. It doesn't matter how big or how trivial. Dazzle your friends and family with generous portions of trivia!


End file.
